The Lost Prince
by Goriz
Summary: Many years ago, before Jonathan was born,the King and Queen were blessed with a son, but he had great powers so they sent him away and things that should not have been forgotten passed over into the hands of the Black God.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Julianna wondered alone through the temple of the mother goddess. It had been a long time since she had returned to the city. She spent most of her time wondering through the many forests that encircled Tortell, and visiting the many inns in the smaller villages. A young man from the village of Candle Keep had asked her to return to Chorus with him. They were ambushed on the way and he did not survive.

**FLASHBACK**

A flash of lightning illuminated the group of rouges that had surrounded them

"I'll fight them Juli! Leave follow the main western road to Chorus!"

"No I won't leave you!"

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going we can fight them together."

"No, go. I love you too much."

Juli hugged him tightly and the kissed before she turned and fled leaving the man she loved behind, knowing that she would never see him again. Tears streaming down her face, she ran for a while then stopped, thinking NO, I'll go back and fight. I have to fight.

Juli ran hard back to the clearing, the rouges were gone and there in the middle of the clearing illuminated once again was the limp body of her love. She ran and collapsed at his side hugging his body tightly.

"Oh God's don't let this be true! You can't leave me I can't go on without you."

"Juli" he gasped Juli looked down at his bruised face. "Juli, by the God's I thought I would go without you by my side. Listen to me; mention my name only to the Prince, no one else must know anything about…" he winced "this. Understand?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll heal you you'll be ok" Juli place her hands over his heart and deep blue fire spread over his body.

"Stop, I know it is too late for me, save your strength. Leave this place they will no doubt return."

With a final flash of lightning the brilliant white light lit their two bodies entwined as one.

"I love you!" he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time.

"And I you." She kissed him on the forehead a lone tear running down her face and landing in his chest which was accompanied by the droplets of rain which now fell thick and fast.

**END FLASHBACK**

Julianna left the temple after leaving a bunch of wild flowers as an offering. Every day since the death of her beloved she had left offerings for the Black God in the smaller communities that she passed on her way to Chorus, in the hope that they would look after him as she would have done so.

The chilly winter wind blew her along on her journey to the palace where she hoped to find the Prince and explain about the ambush. The chill was so cold, Juli had to duck into a near by inn before she froze to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: TP owns everything except the plot Julianna and her beloved!

Thanks to my reviewers Sorceress ShadowRain bubblegumgirl and Elfsquire90.

Also sorry about the miss spelt Tortall in the first chapter I didn't have a beta then but I do now! And she's fabulous, thanks Ally!

Chapter 2

Upon entering the Inn Julianna removed her dark travelling cloak, revealing a woollen forest green dress which had been kilted up to reveal fawn breaches. She wore sturdy brown leather boots and a girdle that looked like two vines entwined. She then walked over to the bar very much aware of the eyes following her.

"Excuse me, Sir…" a short plump man turned to face her, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to reveal hands that had seen their fair share of work, which he then wiped on his leather apron.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked, brown eyes kind.

"I was wondering how far it was to the Palace? It's awfully cold outside; I need shelter until it passes you see." She looked at him through her lashes, green eyes twinkling.

"Oh aye missy, don't you worry, you'll no doubt find the company of those in the Dove warming. The palace is but a stones throw away from here, if you like I'll find you a nice young man to escort you there."

"Why thank you kind sir, I shall be glad of the company." She ran a hand over her dead straight strawberry-blond hair.

"Now miss, you get that down ye." He handed her a tankard of warm mead, Julianna accepted gratefully and passed him a silver coin then moved away to sit at a secluded table in the corner of the inn.

"'Er missy, why not come sit with us, and rest ye' by this 'er warm fire?" the speaker was a portly, balding man, "You can sit on ye' ol' Da's knee!" he slapped both his hands down on his lap.

"I'm afraid I shall have to decline, my father is at home eager of my return, he is in good health and I am in of no need of a surrogate one!" she smiled sweetly at him and turned back to her table and the tankered of warming mead, but as she turned to settle down she was met with a pair of mischievous hazel eyes.

"Lass, I will be escorting you to yon' palace." He held out a hand, "The names George Cooper and yours would be?"

"Julianna" she replied simply.

"Is there a last name that goes with the Julianna part?"

"No."

"I understand, some people like to keep themselves to themselves and I ain't standing in the way of it."

She gave him a small smile and drained her tankered, "The weather seems to be clearing."

"I get the message; shall we be goin' then missy?"

"Yes, I wish to arrive there soon." She rose tying her cloak at her neck, George led her from the inn, and as soon as a cold blast of air engulfed her she wrapped the cloak tightly around herself, taking comfort from the warmth it provided her.

"This way missy, keep up, you'll not want to get lost round 'ere" he offered her his hand, she gratefully took it. She wasn't scared but after the attack erasing the life of her only love, she had become more wary, and aware of her surroundings.

* * *

Julianna stood outside the Palace, now she was at the Palace she had no idea how to get inside to speak to the Prince. She didn't even know the Prince's name!

"Lass are you alright?" George was stood a few feet away from her.

"Yes, umm, yes I'm fine, I just, oh never mind." She looked round at him "I'm fine from now on. Thank you." She reached into her belt purse and pulled out two silver coins, "Thank you, I'm sorry I don't have anything else I can give you."

"Oh, I don't want any payment; just spending time with you was payment enough for me!" He smiled at her sweetly; little did Julianna know he had picked up a far wage on his journey to the palace.

"Oh ok, uh thanks…" she turned back to the palace, rubbing her hands together against the cold. She looked across the mote up at the stone walls that faced her. Although to some the tall walls could seem ominous to her it was a great load off her mind to see the Palace. Its towers had brightly coloured flags flying from them, which whipped this way and that by the harsh winds. Julianna walked slowly across the bridge over the mote, and entered a small village through a wooden gate, the village supported the palace and all who resided in it.

Where do I go? She thought, walking over to a young girl, "Excuse me, how do I get an audience with the Prince?" the girl looked up at her through muddy eyes, her straw coloured hair was in two plates framing her face.

"How should I know, Mama." She called and was soon joined by a woman that looked the same as the girl but only in her twenties.

"Sorry but I need to talk to the Prince." Julianna looked at the woman intently.

"All those important enough to talk to the Prince, don't have to ask!" she laughed, "What business do you have here?"

"I can not say, but it of the utmost importance that I see him!" Julianna had come so far to tell the Prince about her lover's last wish, she was determined not to fall at the last hurdle. She suddenly felt the presence of somebody behind her; she turned from the laughing woman to be faced with an orange robed monk.

"Miss I couldn't help but overhear your problem, I wish to be of service to you, I know somebody close to the Prince who could arrange a meeting with him." Julianna couldn't see his face because it was obscured by his hood.

"Why would a man who keeps his identity secret want to help me?" By this time the woman had had enough and after giving Julianna a disgusted look had ushered her child back into their small house.

"Because we have met before." He pulled his hood back slightly and she caught a glimpse of his hazel eyes.

please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: TP owns everything except the plot Julianna and her beloved!

**Chapter 3**

Alanna of Trebond sat in her room cleaning her sword, Lighting. Alanna was the Prince's squire, and was known in the palace as Alan because women were forbidden to become knights. Alanna's heart burned so much with the desire to become a knight she had concealed her true sex, now at the age of 17 she awaited the day when she would pass her ordeal and tell the whole world of her scandalous lie. She held up Lighting and examined it through amethyst eyes. She smiled at her reflection, red hair standing out against the grey sky. As she replaced the sword into its scabbard there was a knock at the door.

"Yes!" she grumbled, and sat waiting for the disturber to enter, the knock can again, she leapt up and pulled on the door shouting, "I said yes! Oh it's locked" Once unlocked she pulled it open "What."

"Ah, Squire Alan I fear we have caught ye at a bad time." George said sarcastically.

"Do come in." she mocking bowed them into the room. "What do you want George, why have you brought a girl to see me?"

"Well actually no' to see_ you_." He squirmed under the stocky woman's stare. "The lass here wanted to speak with Prince Jonathan actually."

"George what business do you have bringing people who desire to speak with Jonathan into my room?"

"If it's such a problem I shall leave" Julianna put in, she had been following the exchanged between Alanna and George.

"Nonsense you're here now anyway." George smiled cheekily at Alanna, "It's not proper for the lass to go straight to Jonathan's room. Anyway I thought you would have enjoyed me company!" he winked "What harm would it do now?"

"Fine, you could at least introduce me to her." Alanna was evidently not happy but had been won over by George's charm.

"Julianna, Alan of Trebond. Alan, Julianna." Alanna smiled, her secret was still safe.

"Right, well George I am sorry but his Highness is not currently in his room. But if I could take a message?" Alanna looked at Julianna.

"No, it must be only the Prince who learns of what I must say."

"Well then I'm afraid he will not learn of it today. Return tomorrow."

"But it mustn't wait another minute. I have travelled so far to see him I do not have enough money to spend one more night in the city. It must be today that he learns the truth."

"What could be so important that his trusted Squire could not be informed of the situation?"

"Please you do not understand. If I do not speak with the Prince I will have failed to fulfil the dieing wish of the only man I have ever loved!"

Alanna stared at her blankly, "I had no idea you felt so strongly about it, but the Prince is not here and there is nothing I can do. I'm sure George could put you up for the night."

Julianna looked at Gorge, "You have already done so much for me I can not ask any more of you."

"But it would be rude of ye not accept my offer."

"Why are you being so kind?"

"A lass who openly walks around wearing breaches, even if they are hidden a little is far from home in a society like this.You are different to those from here and because of that you will find your stay here hard without help. I only wish to assist you; I happen to know of somebody who wished to fight for her country so concealed her sex to obtain it."

"What a mighty woman to do such a thing for something she believed in. That is why I must speak with the Prince to fulfil what I believe in."

"George, you have let your thoughts draw far to close to subjects that we do not speak about." Alanna snapped, "Now leave, and return tomorrow."

"Alan are you sure the Prince will not be back anytime soon?"

"No he will not…"

"What will I not be doing?" A commanding voice came from the door.

"Jon!" Alanna said shocked.

"Yes, am I correct in thinking that I am the subject of this conversation?"

Julianna stared blankly at the Prince, his coal black hair in contrasted with his sapphire blue eyes, which created a stunning effect which would have left any girl speechless.

"Yes, you would be. George has brought a young woman who wishes to speak with you in private, we are none the wiser of what she wishes to tell you."

"Alan wasn't expecting you back so soon, were you Alan." George gave Alanna an appraising look, he knew there was something going on between Alanna and Jon, and no matter how he hated it he had to stand on the sidelines and watch their relationship blossom in secret, with only the pangs of his heart keeping him company.

"Was he now?" Jon gave Alanna a sideways smile that only she could see, "Well I fear he must have gotten the wrong information about my whereabouts and the time of which I was to return."

"Well Jon, seeing as the lass is here and all, may she speak with you."

"Yes, yes do come on through," he beckoned her through the door which joined Alanna's and Jon's room, "Might I know the name of such a Lady who has journeyed to speak with me from afar."

"I'm Julianna but I am no Lady."

"Ah, I see," He shut the door and sat at his desk beckoning for Julianna to sit on the seat opposite him, he raised his hand and blue fire flew to the corners of the room making it sound proof. "Is there a last name to accompany your first?"

"No." she gave him the same short reply. "How do you know that I have travelled so far?" she asked him before he could comment.

"You openly wear breeches; women would never dare to here, except perhaps one."

"George said something like that."

"He is wise although he does not always show it. You will do good to listen to him." He smiled then added, "Why do you not have a last name?"

"I do not know. I never knew my parents; I do not have any memories of my childhood. The farthest back I can remember was when I was 12 and I was just wandering around the forest. I man named Ayden found me and called me Julianna, because it means soft. I used to love the feel of the soft moss that grew in the woods so he got the idea from that. He brought me up as his daughter teaching me how to survive in the woods. He was a great man and when he died it was as if the whole forest mourned for him. I could no longer stay where there was no longer happiness. I went to the city of Canndlekeep and that was where I met _him_. The person who made me feel love again after the death of Ayden, we were very close. When he decided to leave on business here in Corus he asked me to accompany him.' Even though the Prince had not prompted her to explain to him why she was here to talk with him, she felt that she could not stop once she had started, she needed to tell the Prince of the great injustice that had been served to her lover. "But on our journey we were ambushed, and he did not survive." The memory of his death was still raw in her mind and her heart had not yet healed from the great wound that had been created. She wiped her eyes and continued with the story, "His last wish was that I came to tell you his name, the reasoning I am in the dark about, but I am sure you will be able to assist me in bringing some light to it."

"What was his name?" Jon asked handing her a handkerchief, he had not guessed that she would be telling him of such a situation, but now he had heard her story he wanted to help her discover what it was her lover had meant. He also was eager to know what possible connection the man may have had with him.

"Lensar, you majesty Lensar, meaning your mother and father are watching over you."

please review!

love Goriz


End file.
